


Respite

by velnoni



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Blood, Blood and Injury, Blood and Violence, Canonical Character Death, Character Death, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, It was raining so I had a idea, Loss of Limbs, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Other, Threats of Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:21:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25939603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/velnoni/pseuds/velnoni
Summary: Definition: A short period of rest and relief from something difficult or unpleasant."I could do it you know. I really can...I could order all of your brothers right now to just rip you limb by limb." Red eyes widen at those specific words.Or the human snaps after seeing Belphegor kill them.
Relationships: Asmodeus & Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Barbatos & Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Beelzebub & Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Belphegor & Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Diavolo & Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Leviathan & Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Lucifer & Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Main Character & Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Main Character & Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 86





	Respite

**Author's Note:**

> Listen to the undertale ost respite while reading if you want. Oh and this is gender neutral so everyone can enjoy.

The human could hear their own screams of agony becoming muddled with the shouts of Mammon's and the other brothers.

The dear mortal watches how their mangled body was toss on the floor at the foot of Mammon's shoe, blood pooling from the wounds and decorating Mammon's fur coat when he bends down along with the wooden floor.

"I don't think a human can survive such a wound!"

"Belphegor are you insane! Why would you do this?!" The human could never forget the smug expression on the avatar's face. How he pupils dilated when he dragged your dying body down the stairs to greet his brothers. There was now a long red line down the steps like a red carpet.

_The human was the spotlight._

He was right. The human was a fool. And said person watched themself die for foolish actions, for not heeding the warning signs from the start.

It was a realization of how humans are truly fragile creatures and indeed mortal. And utterly stupid.

But it made the mortal extremely disgusted. Just the smell of their own blood was repugnant and they wanted to puke as they hid. Anger, sadness, all of these emotions swarmed the small body until it was ready to explode. The wounds from where Belphegor attacked would now be but scars on the breathing form that his behind the walls.

When the steps creek with each step taken, everyone's attention diverts to the mortal.

"But how?- NO. This is wrong!" Magic sizzles in the air but the dear mortal's eyes were voided of any feeling as Belphegor prepared to once again kill, stopped in his tracks by Beelzebub holding him down.

"You traitor!" He shouts, uncaring at the moment at how the larger one's eyes shone with sadness for just a millisecond.

After the explanation Diavolo had to offer and the human's confession the youngest slid to the bloodied floor where a body laid just a mere few minutes ago.

When Mammon goes to touch the human, to make sure this indeed wasn't a dream the human pulls away and walks forward to where Belphegor sat defeated.

**"I want to kill you so bad."** The words took everyone off guard and the tension in the air thickened with the wide eye stare the human had to offer.

"I could feel it. Each time you gutted me. When you tossed my arm to the floor. There are scars on my body now." Belphegor said nothing but his brothers plus Diavolo and Barbatos looked slightly worried at the human's words.

"Honey-" Asmo starts but is quickly cut off when the human lifts their shirt to show a very nasty scar, the lines growing outwards like a spider's web. Belphegor's eyes widen a bit and he starts to stand up a bit. Asmodeus has to look away, grabbing Mammon's arm to calm him down. Beel and Satan were close to escorting you out and Lucifer was unusually quiet. The same for Leviathan as he looked extremely uncomfortable at the sudden change of demeanor.

The mortal breathes slowly, tears starting to swell on a stoic face. Their voice trembles with each shuddering inhale. "I could do it you know. I really can...I could order all of your brothers right now to just rip you limb by limb." Red eyes widen at those specific words. The human turns to everyone else. Their gaze was not just clouded from tears but also rage. There was no reasoning. The feeling when a pact was about to be used was the only warning and Diavolo is quick to transform into his demon form. As were the rest them as they looked at the voided expression of the human’s face.

**"Right?"**

**Author's Note:**

> The name respite comes from the Undertale ost which is a nod to Frisk’s ability to change the timelines. Pretty neat and you should listen to the ost too. 
> 
> Likes and comments are appreciated.


End file.
